theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi
Backstory As an infant, Daichi was found in a forest by the Hidden Leaf playing with a beehive and surprisingly not being stung at all. In fact, the bees were protecting him from the dangers of the wild. It took a solid eight tries before the person known to him as his father got him away from the bees and brought him back to the village. Being so young he never knew much about his past. As he grew into early childhood he found a fondness for bees and grew a special liking to puppets. He grew a liking to puppets do to every time he'd walk through the village he would be attracted to the puppet shows and sit there and watch for hours. He started living in the training grounds next to the Uchiha clan after his mother died. His mother was said to be killed by enemy ninja while she was out on a mission. He couldn't stay at home anymore because his father became an alcoholic after his mother's death. He couldn't stand seeing him like that so he vowed to become a ninja and protect the families of his village and maybe one day having a family of his own to protect. Rank (E) Statistics Training Skill Training Quick Learner: Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1 * Dodge +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. You can only add this skill if you have no reflex bonus. Dodge checks are used in combat. Feats Hidden Feats Improved Swap Places (Combat, Teamwork) - '''When you and your ally use Swap Places, your ally can be up to one size larger or smaller than you, and your movement into the ally’s square does not provoke an attack of opportunity. If your ally cannot fit into the space you had been occupying and there are no available adjacent squares to accommodate the rest of the ally’s space, the ally must squeeze. Alternatively, as part of its movement, the ally can attempt a bull rush combat maneuver against a creature that occupies a space your ally would occupy, but this bull rush cannot move the creature more than 5 feet. '''Claw Cage Benefit(s): As a standard action, you can attempt a grapple combat maneuver with a –5 penalty against a creature that is currently grappled or grappling another creature via its grab special ability. If you succeed, you pry open the creature’s grasp, releasing any creatures it had grappled. In addition once successful the creature is then stuck in a grapple and suffers a -5 penalty on breaking free. Additional Benefit(s): As a full action, you can attempt a grapple check against an opponent and upon being successful they will suffer the grapple penalty on breaking free. However, if failed you give an End penalty of -5 to yourself and the opponent is granted one standard action. piercing grapple If you succeed, you grapple your opponent as normal, and the weapon doesn’t count as being in your hand either for the purposes of the –4 penalty or for dealing damage while maintaining a grapple. If your opponent successfully breaks the grapple, it takes an amount of damage equal to the base weapon damage of the weapon you used to initiate the grapple plus an additional 1d4 points of bleed damage. A successful DC 15 Heal check or any magical healing ends the bleed effect. If you choose to end the grapple, you can opt to not deal the bleed damage Basic Feats * Take 2-Take 2 Condition Feats * Energy Drink - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain a 1d100 of HP refreshed after each game.) * Healthy - Can not be poisoned * Awareness - Disables Flat footed. * Channeling - Apply spells through objects Jutsu Feats Shinobi Feats Grandmaster Craftsman Creation Prerequisite: Any item creation feat. * Benefit: Multiply the purchase difficulty class or cost of any base material cost of any item you craft by 75%. The XP cost of enhancement seals and sealed objects is not affected. Reducing the material cost of an item by one-quarter reduces the purchase DC by 2. Clan Feats * Gain the usage of Bees '-' 'Bees deal 1d4 per numbers (1d10 per 10 class levels) of bees of damage. Bees Larva must be planted to a surface but gain the feat of Drain against chakra. * '''Drain Chakra '- This feat allows the user to drain chakra upon contact with an opponent. The attacker must make a successful touch attack to use this feat. A hit indicates that the user may begin to drain chakra from their opponent and add it to their own chakra pool. Any points gained in excess of the character's natural chakra pool are stored as bonus chakra points. A character cannot have more than their maximum chakra in bonus points. A character can only drain their character's level worth of points per round, and a successful Fort save (DC 11 + highest level of jutsu a character can cast + con modifier) reduces this amount in half. * Character Feats * '''Bee Style: '''After dodging an attack you can deal a counter of 1d6 piercing damage (if you have a piercing weapon) and Attack damage to your opponent. * '''Craft Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. * Simple Weapons Proficiency * All of the following are class features of the Puppet Master. ' Weapons and Armor Proficiency:' Puppet Masters are proficient the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. ''' * '''Advanced Study: * Benefit: You gain the ability to learn a single technique up to rank 3 when selecting this feat, and gain a +2 competence bonus to Learn checks to learn and master that technique. You cannot attain mastery in this technique until you attain sufficient level to learn it normally. This bonus does not stack with feats and abilities that allow learning higher-ranked techniques, such as Genius Ninja. Academy Student * Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following Trained only skills: Chakra Control Genin * Prerequisite: Must know at least 4 techniques. Academy Student ** Benefit: Being a Genin grants a character automatically a “licensed” license in his Ninja village, a +1 bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following skills: Chakra Control, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Alternatively, the character may chose one of the two following skills in place of a skill bonus: Sense Chakra or Suppress Chakra Jutsu Jutsu Training Class Class Features: All of the following are class features of the Puppet Master. Weapons and Armor Proficiency:' Puppet Masters are proficient the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. ' Art of Puppetry (su): The primary means of fighting for a puppet master is through, of course, his puppets. There are many kinds of puppets that one can control, but all follow the following principles: Repair Light Damage (sp): At level 1, the Puppet Master gains the ability to repair some of the damage his puppets take in combat. He gains the ability to cast Repair Light Damage three times per day. Light Damage is 10% of the Puppets HP. Defensive Block : At level 3, a Puppet Master learns how to use his puppet to block attacks that would have hit himself. A puppet currently being controlled by the Puppet Master must be in an adjacent square to the Puppet Master. Blocking an attack is a reaction that costs the Puppet Master a move action in his next round. The Puppet Master must indicate that he is using Defensive Block when an opponent declares an attack against her but before any attack roll is made. . If the attack is great enough to overcome the puppet’s Armor/Endurance but not the puppet master’s, the puppet is still struck by the attack. Chakra Flow Prerequisites: Class only feat * Benefit: With this feat, the character is able to transfer their chakra within objects/items/weapons easily. The Transfer allows them to unlock bonus to their specific item. * When infused without a nature release the Chakra flow only gives an accuracy bonus of +2. * To Add chakra flow to any weapon you must be proficient in it's type. Fire does 1d4 of fire damage Chakra Flow: Weapons ''' '''Fire * chakra engulfs the desired weapon in intense localized flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact, applying Yin–Yang * chakra does not conform to a single defined list of beneficial effects unlike other chakra natures, instead imitating the properties of the techniques used by the individual in question. Menu D Ninjutsu E Rank Items Armor Weapons hive jars (1 d6 of insect damage per area of effect), force wooden dagger 1d6 + 1, 1 1d6 kunai and purple banner Puppet Template Puppet Template Unique Ranged Weapons Unique Weapons Unique Items Tools 264gp Other spindle of wire, small summoning scroll